From Now Until Forever
by Firenzie
Summary: This comes right after 'Don't Want To Lose You Too.' Hey, if it has a sappy title, it's all a part of this series thing. Anyway, this is one of the endings, but I won't say which one. I don't want to even give a proper summary, because it will give it awa


From Now Until Forever  
By Firenze  
  
Well, you should probably read "Don't Want to Lose You Too" before this. And if you don't which ending this is, I'm not going to tell you. You'll have to read and find out!  
_______________________________  
  
March 30  
  
The weekend is over. March is almost over. My life is definitely over. The Yagamis must be long gone, wherever they went anyway. I really don't know. Taichi and I never talked about it because it hurt to much. But I bet he didn't think I wouldn't say goodbye because it hurt too much. We haven't talked, so I don't know how his new home is. Like I said, I don't know WHERE his new home is. I don't know anything. I shut myself in the whole weekend. Aunt Yuki went away for a few weeks to try to advertise her business or something, I really wasn't listening. I don't even know what she does anymore. I've become an empty shell while I hid away in my room and apartment, doing nothing but eating, sleeping, and moping.  
  
I wonder if people have tried to contact me...I unplugged the answering machines and phones. Anything they could reach me on. It's Monday, and I have to go to school...but I don't want to. I can't face anyone anymore. And I'll be reminded of Taichi too much. I guess I'll call in sick or something.  
  
The secretary didn't buy my excuse, since she knows Aunt Yuki. And Aunt Yuki told her about my boyfriend moving, so she probably knew why I said I couldn't come. But I didn't go anyway. I finished a disgusting breakfast of some eggs and an omelet I cooked up. I really can cook, but in such a state of depression, I can hardly get dressed. (I'm wearing my pajamas and bunny slippers right now)  
  
I was about to settle on the couch and rest and wallow in pity for the rest of the day, when I got this sudden urge to get up, get out. To leave this apartment, to go somewhere. Not just anywhere. I felt that I had to go to the tree. What other tree? The oak one, the hangout, the place Taichi and I used to go to. Used to...that doesn't quite feel right. But I just have to get to that tree... I have this gut feeling that there's something important there that I need to see. To fully get closure, I suppose. What's there, I have no idea. I don't even know if this feeling is right. But I juat have to go.  
  
***  
  
The tree. I can see it in the distance. It doesn't look quite so large where I am right now, but grand nonetheless. The sun is shining down upon it, creating a nice silhouette. I can see the outline of someone sitting on the largest branch. Leaning back against the trunk, their hands behind their head. Just like Taichi... In fact, especially with that big mop of hair, EXACTLY like Taichi...  
  
Then the person turned, as the light captured them, making it seem like they were glowing. They grinned widely...  
  
I stopped right in my tracks, disbelievingly. I was close to the tree now, and I could tell it wasn't an illusion. I wasn't seeing things, imagining things I wanted to see. And like I had thought, it really, truly was... "TAICHI!" I cried out joyfully, running and stumbling to the tree.  
  
He jumped off the branch and held his arms out. Sobbing happily, I jumped into them. He caught me and we hugged so tightly I thought our ribs would break.  
  
"This can't be... Am I just dreaming?" (Come on, I like plot twists and I'd love to make this all a dream, but I'm tired of all this melodrama and torturing you guys.)  
  
He lifted my chin up and gave me a long kiss. When we pulled apart some while later, Taichi looked into my eyes. "Could that be from a dream?"  
  
"I don't know... You've never kissed that good before," I teased.  
  
"That well," he corrected, cupping my face in his hands and taking away the tears.  
  
I was in a really happy mood, and jokes were the only thing I could think of. After being in such a depressing haze and then suddenly being thrown into a terrific moment, it left me a little shaken up. "It must be a dream.. Taichi can hardly spell; he knows nothing of grammar."  
  
"Quit the wisecracks and let me explain something here," he said, letting me down. He leaped up onto the tree branch again, and gave me a hand up. "You're probably wondering why I haven't moved away."  
  
"Well, I was so happy to see you that I sort of forgot..." I admitted sheepishly, leaning back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me.  
  
"I nearly killed Hikari over the weekend," he began.  
  
"Is that why you didn't move?" I asked lamely.  
  
"Not literally, but I wanted to, after putting me -- US through all that crap."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was never moving thousands of miles away. My dad didn't have a new job. We weren't even moving from Japan, let alone Odaiba. My parents just wanted to buy a bigger house. They're thinking of retirement already, and they went a comfortable home, not some stuffy apartment, to live in during their senior years."  
  
"They are WAY too ahead of themselves."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But who cares, a bigger, nicer house! Well, we only moved across town. Stupid Hikari... She said that to get me all worried so I'd finally tell my feelings for you. And so she had an excuse to be kissing Takeru a lot more than I'd ever let her if we weren't moving." He shook his head. "I should kill her... But I'd rather thank her. If it weren't for Hikari, I'd have never told you how I felt about you."  
  
"Same here," I replied. "Unless you started avoiding me for some other reason."  
  
"Avoid you? I can hardly last a weekend without you. Just like the past few days. I wanted to tell you the good news, but you shut yourself in. Then Hikari said to just wait it out and see what happened. I was going crazy, but I think this picturesque reunion is a lot nicer, don't you think? A big tree, the sun shining on us, us two prancing around holding hands and singing hymns..."  
  
"Don't take it that far," I said, giggling. "Now is it just me, or do we seem to always live in some happy-go-lucky world with happy endings? Like in the movies, TV shows, stories..."  
  
"Speaking of which, you have another story to write about now," Taichi reminded.  
  
I nodded. "I never realized how close my stories kept us together, but now I promise not to let ourselves drift apart again."  
  
"I'll never do anything so stupid as avoiding you again. We have to cherish the time we have left together, whether it's 5 weeks or 50 years. We'll live life to the fullest together, just having fun. Promise?" he asked.  
  
"I promise," I said, sticking out my pinky. "From now until forever."  
  
"We're too old for that," he said, putting my hand down. "Promises like these are always sealed with a kiss..." He leaned over and kissed me. And the promise was sealed.  
  
***  
  
At that exact same tree  
20 years later...  
(3rd person POV)  
  
"So that's how we finally got together," Sora Yagami finished explaining to her three children.  
  
"That's so romantic, Mom," her oldest daughter, Karei, said.  
  
"Aunt Hikari sounds cooler than I thought," Hana, her youngest daughter commented.  
  
"So today's your 20th year anniversary of being together?" Karei asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Taikutsu, her son asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
Hana stuck out her tongue at her older brother. "You're stupid."  
  
"Anyway, you're right, Karei, this is our twenty year anniversary," Taichi, their father, interrupted.  
  
"But what happened after that moment?" Karei wondered.  
  
Sora smiled. "That will be a story for another time."  
  
Taichi checked his watch. "Hey, you kids better go home and do your homework. Not that I don't enjoy this family bonding and all, and I know how much homework really sucks, just like school, but--"  
  
"Taichi, how can you have not managed to change at all for the twenty years we've been together?" Sora asked, shaking her head. "You seem more of a kid than our own kids do."  
  
"Whoops, they're arguing. We better go now," Hana whispered.  
  
"We're not arguing," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Let's just let them be alone," Karei said knowingly.  
  
Her parents gave her a gracious smile, and the three children hopped off the tree branch and walked away.  
  
Sora smiled fondly at her children and turned back to Taichi. "I can't believe with how many things have changed in my life, one thing is always the same. You've still been with me the entire time."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied.  
  
"Remember that promise we made twenty years ago?" she asked.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"I think we did a great job keeping it."  
  
"And it'll still go on," he said, "After all, 'We have to cherish the time we have left together, whether it's 5 weeks or 50 years. We'll live life to the fullest together, just having fun.' We've kept that promise for two decades, and I know it can go on a lot longer."  
  
"Promise?" she asked, sticking out her pinky.  
  
He grinned and wrapped his pinky around hers, then leant over and kissed her, just like fifteen years ago. Their promise was renewed, and it would surely be kept -- like Sora had said twenty years ago, "from now until forever."  
  
***  
Maybe I should have warned you about that major sap, but what did you expect? Thanks for reading people! Does this totally remind you of *NSYNC's "This I Promise You" or what? It wasn't supposed to be that way. Oh yeah! As a scheming, j/k, *desperate* attempt to get reviews, I'll be happy to post the sad ending if anyone wants to compare or see how things could have been, but only if I get...ummm...15 reviews? That isn't asking TOO much, I hope. If it is, you people suck! No you don't, I just wish everyone could take the time to tell me in a review what they thought of my stories (translation: how much they sucked).  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I could say I owned such wonderful characters and all, but those are just my crazy fantasies. However, there's stuff I DO own in here! I own Aunt Yuki, even though the name was from alphabet, I believe. And I own the children too. If anyone cares, their names mean: Karei means a lot of things, anywhere from good example or beauty to dried boiled rice; Hana has multiple meanings too, but there's flower or petal, whatever; and Taikutsu actually means boredom. Oh, and I got this from some online English/Japanese dictionary since I couldn't find my dictionaries. 


End file.
